


Move It, Move It

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Kinda, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, imagine, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: (When you start writing again) could you do a headcanon about what Barry would be like waking up his girlfriend or wife in the morning I know it’s kind of weird I just have a feeling Barry would be really sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move It, Move It

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not a weird request at all. I like headcanons. They’re probably the shortest things I can write. I’m probably gonna make some of the requests I get shorter too if that’s okay. Hope ya’ll like this! 
> 
> *I don't own this gif*

 

[Originally posted by aura-xx](https://tmblr.co/ZWX4sv17WPdw1)

 

You probably want to hear that Barry wakes you up with his mouth, pressed to your flesh trailing kisses to your most sensitive spots.

But you forget…before he was The Flash, Barry Allen was notorious for being late.

He doesn’t always wake up on time so you’re the one who wakes him up. You have an alarm set on your phone just in case. The ringtone is “I Like to Move It,” that annoyingly catchy song from Madagascar. You wake up quickly to turn it off but you’re still groggy. You snuggle up to Barry if you’re not already spooning. He wraps his arms around you and rubs your back. You like to wake him up by letting your hands wander down his chest and lower. Your touch on his morning wood makes him groan. If you stroke him, then he definitely wakes up, rolling on top of you with sloppy kisses searching for your lips.

“You need to get up,” you remind him. “And I should go back to sleep.” Your eyes are still closed, clinging to the last remnants of sleep. He has to be at work at 9 and today’s your day off.

Now it’s his turn to wake you up.

His hands touch any exposed skin he can find. It’s comforting. Makes you feel safe. He might kiss your shoulder or your head depending on how you’re cuddling. He likes to put his forehead to yours so that you’re prepared for a soft morning kiss.

His fingers tease you, playing with the edge of your panties, a whisper of a promise for pleasure. His breath is hot on your skin, his teeth grazing over your collarbone while one hand creeps under your shirt to caress your breasts. Your body can’t help but respond and roll into his grasp. You whimper, finally opening your eyes and threading your fingers through his hair.

Barry’s hand burrows lower into your underwear, palming your sex. His finger dips into your entrance; a different finger circles your clit. He knows how to bring you to a climax fast. That’s how it always starts.

The alarm goes off again. (You’d only hit snooze.)

_“I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it!”_

Barry’s hand slides out of your panties and cups your hip affectionately. He reaches for your phone with his free hand to turn it off. He may think he has time once he’s started your day right, but he shows you the clock on your phone without looking at it himself.

“You better move it, Barr. You’re going to be late. You only have five minutes.”

He freaks out and rolls over, falling out of bed. He forgets that he’s The Flash sometimes when he’s with you because you make him feel normal. He runs around the apartment, getting dressed, then he’s out the door in a few seconds but not before he gives you a goodbye kiss and promises to be home for lunch. 


End file.
